


A Love Story That Is Waay Better Than Twilight

by GiLoMSwageyRapQueen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Broken Condoms, Cinnamon rolls, Coffee, Drama with a Happy Ending, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, John Adams is a asshole for a while, Laf Herc John Alex Aaron Thomas and James become one big happy relationship, M/M, Maria sweetheart you are free from that asshole, Martha is best mom, Mental Abuse, Multi, Only one person dies I swear, Physical Abuse, Poly of 7, Pregnancy, Rape, Sleep Deprivation, Stick-up-his-too-religious-ass Henry, Trans Aaron, Trans lafayette, Transphobia, Washing-Dad to the rescue for his gay sons, alex no, beautiful babies, die in a hole James Reynolds, maternity fashion show, non-binary Lafayette, trans alexander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiLoMSwageyRapQueen/pseuds/GiLoMSwageyRapQueen
Summary: Aaron Burr was taught in his past life as Andrea Burr, that he would never be any other gender......until he moved out and everything became gay AND poly at the same time the minute when he was body slammed by accident.....yeah, not ALLL Love Stories begin out perfect.~~~~~~~Modern AU where Aaron Burr is beginning out a new life, away from his EXTREMELY religious step parents and horrible childhood, in New York. There he meets people that will change his life forever.(If any of you see any spelling errors or accidental mis-gendering, PLLLLEEEAAAASSSEEE let me know because I hate knowing I wrote like that.)





	A Love Story That Is Waay Better Than Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hamilton Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888109) by [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl). 



> This is the FIRST story I have ever done. PLEASE feel free to spell check me!!!
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

Aaron drove quietly through the highway. The soft rain hitting the car, which was flowing with the Latest Top 100 Songs as it's calming atmosphere for its driver. The black Cadallic Escalade ESV purring softly, as its driver's calm kept it going steady, easily avoiding the reckless idiots on the road. It seemed like only a month ago, he had told Susan and Bob that he was moving away from them. He was sick and tired of being told he couldn't be what he wanted to be. 

 

They had argued over the night, Aaron's two younger siblings watching in fear from the shadows. Finally, Susan had had enough and agreed to help Aaron move away, ignoring Bob's anger. The ESV had been given to him by Susan and the two step-parents got Aaron a cozy apartment in the New York suburbs. It was perfect and cozy in Aaron's eyes. No one but Aaron and his siblings knew this, but Susan actually cared about Aaron. She had known the day Andrea was dead and Aaron had been born. She had helped him through everything, while Bob abused all of them.

 

Aaron would take some of the hits for Susan, in which she was grateful for. She acted as if she hated him when that wasn't the case. She loved him as if she had given birth to him. She had begged Bob to adopt him and his siblings when their parents died in a plane crash. Susan understood that he wouldn't call her mom, but she appreciated that he still let her in his life. Susan had been best friends with his mother since they were kids. It was her love for his parents that prompted her to take them in.

 

Susan would protect his siblings. In fact, she had told him the night before he left that she would divorce Bob two months after their next anniversary, and take his siblings with her to New York as well. Their anniversary was in 8 months and Aaron couldn't wait. You may be asking, why didn't she do it right then and there? Well you see, the divorce process was slow. She would first deactivate their shared accounts and make up an excuse. Slowly by slowly she would then depart from Bob without him knowing. Finally, she would "celebrate" their anniversary, than BOOM! Drop the divorce papers.

 

Aaron was proud. He had decided to get a job in law, which he would use to take his mother and siblings away from all the abuse and pain of Bob Wetnoodle. Yes, his last name is Wetnoodle. Susan's maiden name had been Angelrose, in which Aaron had given her papers to get her maiden name back. (I don't know how this name changing name works, just bear with me.)  
Her friends had applauded her when she revealed the news and would be supporting her the entire way.

 

Speaking of friends, he dearly missed his best friend Theodosia. Theo has moved away two years ago with her lover. Aaron had helped her come out to her parents, and then escape them. He wondered what she was doing with her life right now. Theodosia had known him since they were 2 years old and they had been inseparable since then. She had been protecting him since his parents passed and Charl-STOP. Aaron stopped at the red light. He sighed and said to himself, "There's no point for you to look back into the pain. Ch-HE doesn't matter anymore Aaron. He doesn't. You are a new man, beginning a new life". 

 

With that, the light turned green and he set off to his new life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aaron watched as his destination was coming closer and closer. His being began racing with excitement. He was gonna start a new life and by the time he blinked, he was already at the entrance. The building was beautiful, it's stunning light cream exterior reminding him of a villa. The gardens were trimmed to perfection and their was a small park nearby. The building had 6 floors, the first 4 were single floor's and the remaining 2 floors were basically penthouses. Aaron's was a double floor apartment. He apparently had 6 other roommates, since the place had 4 rooms. 

 

Aaron got out of his car, got into the building, signed in, got his luggage, and began his way towards the elevator. He enjoyed the tropical colors of the front building. Once he got inside he prepared to go up. "WAIT!!! HOLD THE ELEVATOR!!" Aaron froze and did as the stranger had said. The person ran towards him, "Hey, thanks for holding the elevator. I hope it wasn't too hard. Normally people don't do that.". Aaron shrugged lightly, "No problem, it wasn't that hard anyway and I'm not a rude guy-" his breath got caught in his throat as he saw a tall, attractive, and muscular man looking at him, panting from running. He had a grey jeans, navy blue converse, a maroon shirt showing from his grey jacket, and small poofy hair. The guy had a suitcase, backpack, box of tissues, and briefcase which signaled Aaron that this guy was possibly a lawyer.

 

The stranger quirked his eyebrow up, "Hey, you okay? You seem alittle dazed.". Aaron blushed and looked down for a second in embarrassment, his cheeks darkening a bit, "Y-Yes, I-I'm fine." Aaron looked down for a bit before stretching out his hand, looking up, and smiling a teeny bit, cheeks still shaded from earlier embarrassment. "M-My name is Aaron B-Burr. I'm new around here." Aaron mentally slapped himself. 'YOU IDIOT!! Why did you say that?!?! He'll think you're some weirdo!!!"

 

The stranger gently chuckled deeply, which sent please tell chills down Aaron's spine by the way, before shaking Aaron's small hand. "James Madison. I just came back from a trip from Virginia. I'm going to the apartment I'm sharing with my...roommates. We're getting a new one." James had hesitated in the word for whatever reason and it caught Aaron's attention. "..Hey, not to be a little intrusive, since we just met, but.." James was alittle cautious with his words. Aaron didn't understand why though. "What's your apartment number?" Aaron hummed a but, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his keys and room number.

 

He showed James, "My room number's 1781..why?" James looked a little relieved for whatever reason, before chuckling again, which caused Aaron to blush a bit more. "Welp, guess I beat all of them. I'm one of your roommates." Aaron swore he was gonna die fro-"Wait, what do you mean 'you beat all of them'?" "OH! Usually, whenever we have a new roommate, we fight to see who gets to say welcome first. I know, I know, it's a stupid game but it's funny to see the other guys get all riled up." Aaron was a bit tense on the fact that he would be with an 'All Guy' type of home. 

 

James and Aaron talked a bit more before the elevator opened, Aadon stepped out first and continued his talk with James about some of his experiences with illnesses. Aaron got a slight chuckle before he saw James' face go into defense mode. "HEY LOOKOUT!!!" Aaron barely got to turn around before someone slammed into him. "AARON!!" He heard James yell before falling unconcious.

**Author's Note:**

> BOY DID THAT TAKE FOREEEVVVEEEERR TO WRITE!!! Man, seems that Aaron's welcome party was a bit of a...'slam'...hehehehehehe....okay I'll stop.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading leave kudos and maybe some of your feedback because it would REALLY be appreciated!!!! <3


End file.
